The Practice Story
by CandleFire45
Summary: This Is a mini story that I may or may not continue on, I hope you all enjoy this mini story a bit, and please review so I can improve on writing better stories! Can't wait to write more!


**This is a test for a new computer I got! If this does work, then I will publish it, but I won't continue it! If people like it then maybe I will, but this is just a test for future stories to come! Super excited to be writing! Please give me some advice for how to write better because I know I'm a bit bad, but hey! Practice makes perfect, right?**

 _Emma Stone – 18 – District 12_

I looked at the stew my mother prepared for us. I watched the carrots bobbed up and down into the water, it was sort of relaxing to me. I slowly picked up my spoon and started to eat the stew. While I sipped on the stew on my spoon, my sister was digging into the meal in front of her. She decided to fast last night so I can get a bit more to eat, that is why she is chugging down the soup. There wasn't much to eat in our house, even though I took tesserae, there was little food coming in on the table, and now my sister is eating less and less for me to have more. My mother finally comes out of her room, wearing a short wrap dress with long loose sleeves. I have no idea where my mom got a dress like that, but I must admit, it did look nice with the lipstick she had on, bright red.

We all ate silently for a long time, it was kind of awkward because my sister was still chugging her stew down. Me and my mom, on the other hand, ate properly and sipped away at our food. After we we're all done, my mom took the bowls and went to the sink to wash them. It was a long time before any of us said anything, and it was my mom who started the conversation. "The reaping is today girls, we have to get dressed for the occasion", she said quietly. I totally forgot it was reaping day, the day where the capitol would choose 24 unlucky kids to fight it out in an arena, it was horrific that the people at the capitol found it as entertainment, but we all know the real reasons the hunger games exists, it's not for entertainment, it's to keep the districts in line, it's to show what little power we must fight them off again. "I laid out your clothing as well, so put them on because it will be starting soon", my mom said as she started to clean my bowl. Me and my sister nodded to our mom, thanked her for the meal, and walked over to our room, where on my bed waited a tunic with bell-shaped sleeves, as well as a pair of boots and a short vest.

Me and my sister change into our outfits as quickly as possible, then we just sat on our beds and waited for our mom to call us out. "Hey, Emma, you know the guy Justin in your class?", My sister said, I stared at her confused, why was she talking about this now? "Yeah, he sits at the front, why?", I asked, my sister had a smirk on her face when she said the next bit, "Did you know it's his last reaping too?", I looked at my sister more confused, this was not the time to be talking about boys, we could do that after the reaping. "Yeah, he's 18 too, so?", I said. "Remember your promise?", Then I suddenly remembered what she was talking about, "Stephanie, I don't want to ask him out, besides, it's reaping day, there is no reason talk about this", I said calmly, even though I could feel my anger boil in my chest. "But you promised me you would kiss someone before your last reaping, and, I know you have a crush on him", I was mad at my sister for a few seconds, not only because this talk was not even relating to the reaping, it was because I do have a crush on him, but it's not like he would even notice me, there are countless other girls falling for him, why would I be so special? "Grow up Stephanie, today is the day where one of us might be taking away, and all you can think about is that stupid boy, who cares if it's a promise, it's a stupid one and I'm not keeping it!", I yelled, I don't even know what for, one second I was fine, and the next I went into rage mode. Before my sister could respond, our mother came in. She looked worried, and I don't think it was because of the fight we were about to have. "Girls, it's time to go", she said quietly, soon me, my sister, and my mother were all out the door heading to the reaping, but I wasn't thinking about the games, I was thinking about Justin.

 **I hoped you enjoyed the little chapter I made, I may or may not continue this, but I would love to hear your guy's thoughts! This is just a practice one, so if it's bad, super sorry, I will try and improve in the future! Have a nice day guys!**


End file.
